hungary_1956fandomcom-20200213-history
Róbert Bán
From an earlier version of the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C3%A1n_R%C3%B3bert_(1956-os_felkel%C5%91) Róbert Bán (Budapest, 22 April 1934 - Budapest, November 29, 1957) worked in the radio station, the freedom fighter of the 1956 Revolution on the Széna Square and West-Hungary in Budapest. He was executed during retaliation. He was born into an intellectually Jewish family. His parents divorced at the age of six. He lost 17 people in the era of annihilation. His father was an architect who had entered the Communist Party of Hungary in 1945, in which, after the expulsion of the German invaders, the force organizations had been deported and later interned. Róbert Bán did not graduate, he was ill at the grammar school. The United Bullet was a professor, then his assistant, then quickly changed jobs: worked at the People's Army (1953), at the Beloiannis Telecommunications Factory and at the Audio Company (1954), then from the military service in 1955 at the Orion Radio Factory. At the time of the revolution, he attended the demonstration on October 23, and joined the armed civilian bridge at Margaret Bridge two days later. He participated in the campaign in which a group of insurgents, with a converted Hungarian armor, got weapons on the Tímár Street police station on October 26. (The group also had Jenő Fónay and Tibor Sándor tinsmiths.) Then the same insurgents went to the Antal Nagy Buda barracks for weapons, but they were received there by fire, because the Tímár Street police officers had warned the garrison by telephone. On October 26, he joined the Széna Square group. He quickly became Commander-in-Chief and he maintained this rank until the group was in existence. (The commander was Uncle Szabo.) He arranged the weapons records, distribution and placement, he shared the recruits and made other administrative tasks. On October 28, Bane was among those who took over the Soviet and Hungarian soldiers who attacked the overwhelming majority. For a while, the insurgents' Széna Square base was occupied (but later they had to give up after the negotiations and the pressure of the rebels). During the armistice talks Bán negotiated with the leaders of Manréza and agreed on mutual assistance. Prisoners, according to testimonies, humorously treated and did not allow arbitrariness. On November 2, he directed the mining brigade of Széna Square, but collided with a lawyer in Szabó. His unity, therefore, led to the countryside before the general attack of the Soviets on 4 November, in Győr and Szombathely. On November 4 he was taken prisoner of the Soviets and deported to Ungvár beyond the Ukrainian border. On December 17, 1956 he was brought home from Uzhgorod, but he was arrested on 22 March. It is under accelerated procedure, as in the Minerals section IX. accused. The first-degree Fishermen's Council sentenced the Second Barbarian Council on 23 July 1957 to death. The First-degree Grace Council unanimously refused to grant grace with the second-instance majority. He was one of the few defendants who had his guardianship. The ÁVH Rácz couple wrote in their pleading: "We are only thankful to our life". However, András Váczi was a defensive officer who was known by Bán and who had revealed his past. From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%BD,_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82 On October 23, 1956, Robert Ban strongly supported the Hungarian uprising . Participated in the assault on the police station and the seizure of weapons. On October 24, he joined the rebel group of the 2nd district of Budapest, led by Jozsef Dudash and Janos Szabo . Quickly moved to deputy Szabo. Defended the Seine Square in battle 2 . Unlike the cautious and compromise Janos Szabo, Robert Ban was distinguished by an offensive style, at every opportunity he tried to attack. On October 28, his detachment survived a major battle with the superior forces of the Soviet troops and the Hungarian Communists. At the same time, Robert Ban forbade the shooting of prisoners and released - after disarmament - even the employees of the communist state security 3 . On November 2, the outcome of the battle for the Seine Square became apparent. Robert Ban came into conflict with Janos Szabo, insisting on counterattack, for which there were apparently no forces. He took command of the rebel " Mining Brigade ", consisting of miners who arrived in Budapest 4 . On November 4, a massive Soviet offensive began. Robert Ban and some of his fighters retreated from Budapest towards the Austrian border. Ban hoped to deploy a partisan movement in western and northwestern copper. However, he was soon arrested by Soviet troops and taken to the USSR. Contained in Uzhgorod. December 22, 1956 Robert Ban was transferred to the authorities of Hungary . He appeared in court as part of the Mining Brigade Process; on July 29, the court sentenced Robert Ban to death. The verdict was appealed, but upheld on November 29. Ban’s humane attitude towards the prisoners and even the petition of state security officers who owed his life (the Rat couple wrote: “We owe life exclusively to him”) were not taken into account. Six days after the final verdict, Robert Ban was executed along with three miner rebels - Laszlo Rusniak, Tibor Czimer, and Andras Laurinets. In modern Hungary, Robert Ban is considered one of the heroes of the revolution. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians